Unsheathe Me
by Looney Bin Jen
Summary: Greeta finds out she's dragonborn. Hrongar the Jarl of Whiterun's brother escorts her to Ivarstead.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Skyrim. I do not make money from this.

A/N: This is my very first fanfic. Reviews are welcome. Hope you enjoy the story.

CHAPTER ONE

Greeta slumped down to the floor just inside the entryway. Leaning her heard back and closing her eyes, she whispered to herself, "Finally, the main chamber." She looked around for any obvious threats. Seeing nothing immediately alarming, she decided to rest herself for a few minutes. It seemed like days since she descended into the Barrow. She fought hundreds of drauger just to get here and she was exhausted. Before she knew it she fell asleep and was dreaming about her trek up the mountain to Bleak Falls Barrow.

The Jarl of Whiterun had sent her to recover the Dragonstone tablet for his court wizard Farengar Secret-Fire, in hopes it would help uncover the mystery of the dragons returning. Then while she was at the Riverwood Trader, Lucan the shop owner was arguing with his sister Camilla about some thieves who had stolen a golden claw from them. It just so happened the thieves headed to the same Bleak Falls Barrow. Greeta informed Lucan she was on an errand for the Jarl and was also on her way to the Barrow. If she ran across the claw while she was there, she would return it. Lucan then offered her a reward for its return.

Greeta headed out, slowly making her way up the steep and winding path to the Barrow. As she neared the watch tower, she crouched low in case the bandits were there. Sure enough she heard their loud and boisterous voices. Greeta scanned the area to see exactly where they were. An orc leaned against a tree and a female paced back and forth on the crosswalk and there was one at the top of the tower. Readying her bow, she aimed for the orc's head. She held her arrow until the female bandit was at the far end of the crosswalk, then released it, hitting her mark. AS the female ran to the orc, Greeta nocked another arrow and let it fly, hitting her target in the chest. The third bandit rushed out and was hit in the throat with another of Greeta's arrows. She waited. When no other bandits appeared, she checked the bodies. She didn't find the claw, but did find some gold coins and a few other valuables. She checked the tower, but didn't find anything else.

Continuing up the mountain, she got jumped by an ice wolf. She was knocked down and it bit her on her right calf. She kicked it in the head with her other foot, causing the wolf to let go. Grabbing her dagger, she plunged it into the wolf's chest when he pounced on her again. She felt the pain in her calf as she stood up. It was bleeding badly and she could tell it was deep. Limping to a nearby rock, she pulled a small vial of healing potion from the pouch at her waist. Pouring half the potion directly into the wound, she drank the rest for good measure. Her wound stopped bleeding and began sealing shut, but it was definitely going to scar. After testing the soundness of her leg, she continued up the mountain.

Greeta ducked into the heavy brush when she came in sight of the Barrow. Surveying the scene, she saw a bandit on the far left parapet and one on the right. A third appeared at the top of the stairs and then turned back, walking out of sight. She crept closer, getting in bow range of the bandit on the left. Firing her bow, she hit the bandit in the throat, cutting off any scream as they fell. She eased herself to the base of the wall going to the left and found another set of steps leading upwards. Making her way to the top, she spotted the third bandit walking back and forth. She sent him clattering to the ground, gaining the attention of the bandit on the other parapet. Dashing to the one she just killed, dodging arrows from the advancing one, she grabbed the round wooden shield of the dead bandit. Seeing an opening, she flung the shield like a discus at the archer, knocking the bow from his hands. Pulling her own sword, Greeta ran toward the archer who scrambled to get to his bow. She then lopped off his head. As before, she checked the bandits but found no claw.

Carefully and quietly, she slipped inside the Barrow. She paused when she got inside to let her eyes adjust to the dark, dank chamber. There were two more bandits ahead arguing. Not hearing her enter, she took those two out easily with her bow. Walking over to them, she checked their bodies for the claw and eyed a chest over on the corner. "It's got to be in there," she whispered to herself. She picked the lock and searched inside.

"Damn it, it's not here!"

She moved to sit by the campfire and catch her breath. Grabbing an unopened bottle of mead, she chugged it down, then began her way down into the depths of the Barrow. She came upon another chamber with another bandit. It looked like he was trying to solve a puzzle trap, so she waited to see what happened. When he pulled the lever to open the gate a volley of darts embedded themselves in his chest. When the darts ceased, she walked in and checked the body. Finding nothing she studied the room and laughed out loud.

"This is an easy one."

She turned the pedestals in the order of the reliefs on the wall and pulled the lever. The gate rose and she looked at the dead man.

"Dumbass."

Continuing on, she killed a few skeevers, and looted another chest. She came upon a frostbite spider with a dark elf caught in its web.

"Kill it, kill it!" he screamed.

Greeta fired an arrow, hitting the spider and getting its attention. She dodged a spray of venom, fired her bow and missed. The spider spit at her again, knocking her to the floor. The spider started crawling her way. Greeta rolled under it and barely missed getting hit by fangs. She pulled her sword and stabbed it in the abdomen, killing it. She managed to roll out of the way before it pinned her down.

"Cut me down, now!" ordered the dark elf.

Greeta walked to him and before cutting him down, she asked.

"Do you have the claw?"

"Yes, yes I have the claw, and I know how it works. Now cut me down and I'll share the treasure with you."

So she took her sword and stabbed him through the heart, then cut him down. Rifling through his pack, she found the claw and a journal. Strapping the claw to her waist, she sat down and read the journal. Shutting the book afterwards, she tossed it over to the body.

Jerking herself awake, Greeta realized she had fallen asleep.

"Damn, how long was I asleep?"

Judging by the light fading outside the opening in the ceiling, she had been asleep for a couple hours.

"This mission is taking more out of me than I thought."

Her sleep had been plagued with memories of the black dragon at Helgen, and that made for many sleepless nights. Greeta got up and walked toward the great ebony wall that stood at the back of the chamber. There was a large sarcophagus hewn out of rock in front of the wall. The closer she got, she began feeling a strange vibration in her chest. In her mind, she heard chanting in a language she didn't know. When she got in front of the wall, she reached out and touched it. Feeling her body flooded with a strange power, the word "FUS" popped into her head. Suddenly she heard a cracking of stone behind her. When she spun around, a large drauger was climbing out of the sarcophagus. Immediately, she lunged at it wither sword, hacking at it before it could climb completely out. When she had killed it she saw a tablet lying under the drauger.

"This must be the Dragonstone tablet Farengar wanted."

She bound it up and looked for a way out. After locating a secret passage in the back, she followed it out into the cool night air of Skyrim. Surveying her surroundings, she recognized the White River flowing below. Greeta followed the river back to Riverwood.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

The shops were closed by the time Greeta made it back to Riverwood. So she went to the Sleeping Giant Inn to rest until morning. As Greeta stepped into the inn, the heat from the central fireplace warmed her tired and chilled body. Only a few folks were still there. They looked up to see who had came in, then went back to their drinks and conversation. She ordered a meal from Orgnar and sat at a table close to the fire. Delphine brought her meal to the table.

"Delphine, do you have a room available?"

"Yes, of course." Delphine answered.

"Great, I'll take it. Oh, and can you have a bath brought in also?"

"For an extra ten gold I can."

Greeta handed her twenty gold for the room and bath, then five more for her meal. She ate her meal while the bath was being drawn. When Delphine informed her that her bath was ready, Greeta got up and retired to her room. She took off her armor and tossed it in one corner of the room. After she took off the tunic and breeches she wore under her armor, she shook them out and folded them on the dresser.

"Ah, now this feels good." Greeted cooed as she sank into the hot steamy water. She washed all the dirt, grime and dried blood from her body and hair, then she relaxed in the tub until the water was almost cold. After climbing out and drying off, she finger-combed her long dark hair. Putting it into a long braid, she climbed under the furs of the bed and quickly fell asleep.

Greeta woke to a rapping on the door. Quickly she dressed in her tunic and breeches. Opening the door, she saw Orgnar with a tray.

"I brought you some fruit and cheese for breakfast and a couple bottles of mead to wash it all down."

"Thank you Orgnar, how much do I owe you?"

"Don't worry about it, on the house." He smiled and left.

Finished with her breakfast, she donned on her armor and headed to the Riverwood Trader. Again the two siblings were arguing as she walked through the door.

"Am I interrupting something?" Greeta asked.

"Oh, you have returned." Lucan exclaimed. "Did you have any luck finding the claw?"

"You mean this?" Unfolding a package, she held up the claw.

"There it is!" Lucan declared. "Funny, it looks smaller than before."

Greeta laid the claw on the counter and Lucan pulled out a small bag.

"Here's four hundred gold, as promised." He said.

Greeta put the gold into her pouch and left. She stopped by the blacksmith to sharpen her sword, and tightened the string on her bow.

"Alvor, I picked up a couple of dwarven daggers during my trip, would you like to buy them?" She asked.

"Let me see what you got."

She gave him the daggers. Alvor took them, looked them over and appraised their value.

"Twenty gold a piece." He offered.

"Deal." Greeta agreed.

She pocketed the gold and made her way to Whiterun.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE

Greeta arrived about noon to Whiterun. She visited Belathor's General Goods first. Standing at the counter, she laid out some necklaces and rings she looted off the bandits at Bleak Falls Barrow.

"What would you give for these, Belathor?"

"Hmmm," he purred, "that's pretty good quality jewelry there."

After carefully inspecting each piece he quoted her a price.

"I'll give five hundred and fifty."

"Surely you can do better?" Greeta come back

Looking back over the jewelry, then at Greeta he wiggled his eyebrows and said with a drawl.

"For a pretty girl like you, I'll do Six hundred."

"That sounds fair." Greeta said, winking back at him.

Greeta finally made her way up to Dragonsreach and delivered the tablet. Farengar and Greeta were discussing the dragons and going over the information they had gathered when Irileth ran in telling them a dragon had been sighted. Jarl Balgruuf was requesting their presence in the war room. After listening to what the guard had to say, Balgruuf sent Irileth to gather her men and go to the watchtower. Balgruuf turned to Greeta and spoke to her, asking for her help again.

"Before you go, I want to give you this for retrieving the Dragonstone for Farengar." He picked up a small box off Commander Caius' desk. Opening it, he pulled out a large sapphire amulet in a silver setting.

"This amulet is enchanted with a disease immunity spell. As long as you wear it, you'll be safe from any disease."

"It's beautiful!" Greeta exclaimed as the Jarl fastened it around her neck.

He tilted her chin up at him, looking into her beautiful face.

"It matches your eyes."

Greeta blushed, not expecting something like that from the Jarl. He chuckled, then with all seriousness back in his voice he ordered.

"Now go kill that dragon,"

"Yes, my Lord," Greeta quickly left to catch up with Irileth.

Such a beautiful woman Balgruuf mused to himself.

By the time Irileth, Greeta, and the guards arrived at the Western Watchtower the dragon had attacked. Several guards lay dead on the ground. One guard looked as though he'd been on a roasting spit. While they surveyed the damage, the dragon reappeared. Greeta, spying the dragon first, knew instantly it was not the dragon from Helgen. This one was much smaller.

Everyone dove for cover as it rained down fire from its jaws. The dragon fire scorched the rocks. When the flames cleared the guards let loose a volley of arrows, while Irileth shot steams of lightening at it intermittingly. Most arrows bounced off the dragon's hide, but a few did stick into its belly.

"Aim for the belly!" Greeta yelled.

More volleys were sent towards its belly and more of the arrows lodged this time. The dragon landed and bellowed out fire again. Greeta made a play for its belly with her sword, but it only skimmed across his underside. Too late, she realized she needed to stab between the plates on his belly.

The dragon whipped its head around and flung her into the broken wall. Greeta crawled for the cover of a large slab of stone wall. She reached it in time to avoid the dragon's fire. The heat from the fire was suffocating. The dragon took flight again. The guards were running out of arrows.

"Bring it down!" Irileth shouted.

"Irileth," Greeta called out. "When he lands again draw his attention. I know how to kill it."

Forcing the dragon to land again, Irileth and the guards shifted to keep its focus away from Greeta. Greeta ran and dove under the dragon's chest.

"Talos, guide my hand." She prayed as she thrust her sword into its chest. The blade landed between his scales, sinking up to the hilt in the dragon's heart.

"Dovakiin, nooo!" the dragon cried out as he fell to the ground. Seconds later it burst into flames.

A whirlwind of light and power spiraled around Greeta, and then shot into her, knocking her to her knees. Memories and knowledge flooded her mind. She suddenly understood the words from the wall at the Barrow. "FUS" she shouted, sending debris flying and toppling the guards directly in front of her.

"I can't believe it! You're Dragonborn." A guard exclaimed. "Just like in the old Nordic legends."

As the guards were debating, Irileth told Greeta to head back to Dragonsreach and inform the Jarl that they had killed the dragon.

When Greeta got to Whiterun she heard a thundering sound from the sky. It shook her to the core. She informed the Jarl of what occurred, explaining she may be Dragonborn. An argument ensued between Proventus and Hrongar. When Proventus insulted their Nordic traditions, the Jarl saw the flash of anger crossing Greeta's face and her tight grip on her sword. Hrongar was angry about it too.

"Hrongar, Proventus is only joking, no need to get upset." Jarl Balgruuf attempted to dispel the feud.

Balgruuf watched to see if the two very proud Nords relaxed. When they did, he let out a sigh. With the slaying of his steward now averted, he turned to Greeta.

"For your service of killing the dragon and saving the city, I name you Thane of Whiterun. This axe shall serve as your badge of office. I grant you Lydia as your housecarl." Greeta bowed and Balgruuf continued." You have been summoned to High Hrothgar by the Greybeards. You shall depart on the morrow. Hrongar, I want you to escort her there."

"Me, why?" Hrongar sputtered.

"You're my best warrior and I want to make sure she gets there in one piece."

"As you wish, Jarl." He conceded.

Hrongar turned to Greeta. "Where are you staying?"

"I've been staying at the Bannered Mare."

"Well that just won't do, you're a Thane now and we can't have you staying at the inn. I'll arrange for you to have a room here in Dragonsreach. Come back in an hour with your belongings; take Lydia with you to help."

"Okay then, I'll be back in an hour." Greeta left, taking Lydia with her to the Bannered Mare.

Hrongar walked over to Balgruuf.

"Balgruuf, Greeta has no house in Whiterun and has been staying at the inn. I think since she's now Thane, you should set her up a room here in the palace."

"Hmm." Balgruuf pondered. "You're right, it's only fitting." He called the servants and ordered them to prepare the guest quarters for Greeta. The servants dashed to work and Hrongar instructed them to prepare a bath for her as well. She definitely needed to clean up after fighting that dragon.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER FOUR

It took less than an hour to collect Greeta's belongings; she didn't have much of anything. She went to peruse the shops and picked up some extra clothing. After picking two new dresses and a pair of boots, Greeta and Lydia went back up to Dragonsreach.

On their arrival, one of the female servants directed her to her new room. It was up the stairs and across the hall from the Jarl's quarters. When she walked through the door she was taken back. It was much larger and luxurious than she expected,

She was standing in the living room/dining area. To the back and right was a bedroom with a large double bed with beautiful bedding. Back to the left was a smaller room with a desk. An alcove to the front of it held a large, ornate tub filled with fresh hot water.

There was a knock at the door. Greeta opened it, it was Proventus.

"Is your accommodations satisfactory?"

"Oh yes, they're wonderful."

"Excellent, supper will be ready in a couple of hours. Take your time to freshen up and relax. I'll send a servant to let you know when the food is ready." The he quickly turned and walked off. Greeta started putting away her things.

"My Thane, if you like, I can have your armor taken to be cleaned." Lydia offered.

"That would be great." She gave Lydia her armor and sent her off. Meanwhile, Greeta stripped and climbed in the tub. Greeta finished her bath and dressed in a simple deerskin dress. It was stained a light blue with an off off-the-shoulder neckline and bell sleeves. It reached to her ankles with a slit on the left side up to her thigh, and hugged all her ample curves. She decided on over-the-calf soft deerskin boots in their natural color. She combed the tangles out of her dark hair that reached her mid-back, and then brushed it to smooth it down. Greeta finished by making a braid at each temple securing the behind her head with a leather clasp, then braided the two into a single plait that hung down the middle of her back. She placed a plain, narrow silver circlet on her brow and wore the amulet given her by Jarl Balgruuf.

There was a knock at the door.

"You may enter." Greeta called. It was Lydia.

"I brought you your armor, my Thane."

"Just place it on the chair for now."

"Yes, my Thane. The evening meal is ready. When you're ready I can escort you down."

"I'm ready." Turning to Lydia, she asked. "Well, how do I look?"

"Absolutely lovely", Lydia replied.

Hrongar was talking with the Jarl when Greeta and Lydia came into the main hall. Upon seeing her they looked at each other in shock.

"Who would have thought she could turn herself into a lady that much." Hrongar said.

"Simple, yet elegant." Mused Balgruuf, as he stroked his beard and admired the beautiful Thane that just graced his court. A proud smile came upon his face when he noticed she was wearing his amulet.

"Shall we begin, brother?" Hrongar spoke, noticing the intrigued look on Balgruuf's face. He knew what his brother was thinking. He was thinking the same thing.

"Yes, show her to her seat and we will start the meal."

Hrongar went to Greeta and led her to the table on the right of the hall, pulling out the second chair closet to the Jarl. Hrongar sat beside her in the first chair. The jarl gave his customary greeting, then the meal commenced.

"You look lovely tonight, Greeta." Hrongar said.

"Thank you, Hrongar. I don't usually have an occasion to wear a dress, but I do enjoy them when I do."

"Then it's good you're a Thane. You will have many opportunities to wear them." Hrongar winked.

The two warriors discussed their trip throughout their meal. Hrongar informed her it would be a two day trip to Ivarstead, where they would start up the path of the 7,000 steps. They would leave at dawn and travel all day to Darkwater Crossing where they would camp for the night. They would stop only to rest and water the horses. They would leave Darkwater Crossing the next morning and repeat the process of the day before. They should arrive at Ivarstead in the evening, provided nothing went wrong.

Dinner was over and Greeta started to her quarters. Balgruuf caught her by the hand before she reached the stairs.

"Walk with me." Balgruuf said, offering her his arm.

"I'd be delighted, my Lord." Greeta took his arm

"You look beautiful." Balgruuf whispered as they started up the stairs.

"Thank you."

"Are you pleased withy our quarters?"

"Most definitely."

Balgruuf smiled. He was glad his brother had brought her situation to his attention. They reached the doors of the great porch and he held one open for her. They stepped out and walked to the edge of the balcony.

"The sky is lovely tonight. Oh! You can see the whole city from here, even into the plains." Greeta gushed.

Jarl Balgruuf stood and watched her, enjoying her excitement.

"I thought you might enjoy the view. I am truly grateful for what you have done for me and my city. Your deeds will be preserved in our records for all time. I shall give you the name of Greeta Dovakiin, Thane of Whiterun. That will be your official name and title throughout Whiterun Hold."

"You are too kind, Jarl Balgruuf the Greater." She addressed him by his own title.

"I believe it's time for you to turn in. You should get plenty of rest for your journey in the morn." He walked her to her quarters, and then kissed her hand.

" Sleep well." He said, and left for his own quarters.

Greeta entered her room and saw Lydia gathering her things for the trip.

"I've taken the liberty to pack most of your supplies, my Thane."

"Thank you, Lydia. Head on to bed, I'll finish in the morning. I am going to bed myself."

After Lydia left, Greeta slipped out of her clothes and dropped into the bed.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER FIVE

Greeta met Hrongar at the stables. He had arrived before her and had the horses saddled.

"Hey sleepy head, about time you got up." Hrongar teased.

"Sleepy head? The sun's barely up!" Greeta piped back with a laugh.

Greeta strapped her gear onto her horse. When the two had mounted up, Greeta kicked her horse into a run and yelled back, "Catch me if you can!"

"Hey!" Hrongar shouted and took off after her.

He caught up with her halfway to the bridge. They both slowed to a walk.

Hrongar growled, "What in Sovngarde was that?"

"Just a little something to get your blood pumping, old man."

"Old man! Why I ought to bend you over my knee for that!" Hrongar said indignantly. But just the thought of it sent his blood pumping somewhere else, causing him to shift in the saddle.

"Loosen up Hrongar, I'm just joking."

"Maybe you're right. I've been shut in Dragonsreach too long. This trip maybe just what I need."

That was the real reason he'd been up so early. He was looking forward to traveling and maybe getting to know Greeta better. Her beauty along with her apparent fighting skills intrigued him.

"So Greeta, tell me, where are you from exactly?"

"I used to live on a small farm at the edge of Falkreath Hold, near the border of Skyrim."

"What do you mean by 'used to'?" Hrongar asked.

"My family's farm was sacked by bandits awhile back. I was out hunting game. My mother and younger brother stayed behind. I saw the smoke on my return. When I got to the farm, two bandits were running away. I found my mother and brother dead, but they had taken three bandits out before they died."

"What of your father?" Hrongar pried a little further.

"He died fighting in the Great War. I would have followed his footsteps, but he told me he needed me to stay and protect the family while he was gone."

"I see." Hrongar stated.

Greeta was filled with Nordic pride when she spoke of her father. "He was a great warrior!" she declared.

"He was the one who taught you to fight, was he not?"

"Aye, I made sure to practice daily to hone my skills an do him proud."

"I'm sure you have." Hrongar said. "You have killed a dragon already. How did you end up in Whiterun?"

"I tracked the bandits who had murdered my family to the border of Skyrim. While they made camp I took them by surprise and killed the bastards. It was a glorious day! After that I started back and ran into some Legionaries. I guess they thought I looked suspicious. They arrested me and threw me into a cart with the Stormcloak prisoners."

"Damn Stormcloaks, I'd run a blade through everyone of them if I got the chance!" Hrongar bellowed.

"That's how I ended up in Helgen waiting for the headsman. They didn't have me charged with anything but the Captain, trying to impress General Tullius, sent me to the block anyway."

"I am sorry for that. Unfortunately, some soldiers look for glory more than actual justice." Hrongar apologized. "So how did you get free?"

"The dragon attacked right before the headsman's axe came down on my neck. Everyone panicked. Hadvar, who was with the Captain when she ordered me to the block, cut me loose and told me to follow him if I wanted to get out alive. So I did. We went to Riverwood to his uncle's house and that's when they asked me too come to Whiterun to tell Jarl Balgruuf to send aid back to Riverwood."

"I assume that's how Ulfric got free as well." Hrongar surmised.

"Yeah, Ulfric and his men ran while the Empire was trying to protect the citizens of Helgen." Greeta explained.

"So much for his being for the sons and daughters of Skyrim bullshit. He ran to save his own hide." Hrongar smirked.

"Pretty much, if he really tried, he probably could have killed General Tullius and Elenwen amid the chaos." Greeta stated. "If it hadn't been for the dragon, Ulfric would be dead with his head on a pike and the Rebellion over."

Hrongar and Greeta had reached Valtheim Towers. They stopped up short when they heard a voice yell "Halt."

"You'll have to pay the toll to continue. Two hundred gold." A bandit demanded.

"We'll do no such thing!" Hrongar growled. Pulling his dagger, he threw it at the bandit and hit him in the chest." Want to go clean out some bandits?" He asked Greeta as he dismounted.

"Gladly." She said.

Hrongar unsheathed his weapon and Greeta readied her bow. Slowly, they entered the towers. Hrongar killed the bandit on the second level quickly. As they started across the bridge, an arrow whizzed by. A bandit was on the opposite cliff shooting at them. Another one was rushed toward them from the other tower.

"I've got the archer; you take care of the other." Greeta ordered.

"I got it." Hrongar said.

Greeta aimed at the archer on the far bank and let loose an arrow with the fury of a god. It hit its mark, causing the bandit to stumble and fall to the river below. While Greeta killed the archer, Hrongar clashed with the other bandit. The force of the crash knocked the bandit back and taking the advantage, Hrongar hit him in the gut with his battleaxe. The force of the strike picked the bandit up a foot and spilt his guts all over the bridge. Hrongar threw the bandit off the bridge and they entered the second tower to finish off another bandit.

"You're damn good with that battleaxe." Greeta praised Hrongar.

"You're a pretty good shot yourself." He returned. "I'd gladly fight by your side."

"And you as well." Greeta said, clapping him on the shoulder.

Hrongar retrieved his dagger from the first bandit and wiped the blood on the dead man's fur armor. Mounting up they continued onto Darkwater Crossing where they planned to camp for the night. Greeta killed two wolves from her horse further down the road, earning more of Hrongar's respect for her skills. The rest of the way was clear of trouble. They reach their campsite around sundown. Hrongar picked a spot closer to the water and away from the miner's tents.

"If you will take care of the horses, I'll fix supper." Greeta offered.

"That sounds good to me." Hrongar agreed.

He staked the horses some distance away, then unpacked and watered them. Greeta started a fire and began preparing a stew. Admiring her figure and beautiful face, Hrongar wondered what bedding her would be like, and he felt his manhood awaken.

"Food's ready!" Greeta called, snapping him back from his lusty thoughts. He walked over to the campfire. When the aroma of the stew hit his nostrils, his belly growled loudly.

"You sound like a starving bear." Greeta teased. She handed him a bowl, letting her eyes linger on him a little more than she should. He was a good looking man she thought, a strong, fierce fighter. She averted her face, but not before he caught the look of desire in her eyes.

"So what are you thoughts on the war?" Hrongar asked, trying to ease the awkward situation.

"Well, it's complicated." She said. "I understand why the Stormcloaks feel like they do. They feel betrayed by the Empire for the White-Gold Concordat. I did as well at first. My father died fighting for the Empire and it felt as though they just spit in the face of all those who died. So the Stormcloaks are justified in that."

"I agree. We all feel that way I think."

"But after I really studied on it I realized it was the only choice the Empire had at the time. We had taken a great loss of men and supplies. The Concordat would give us time to recover, rebuild, and gather more men. Titus Meade had no intention of enforcing the Talos Ban, as long as he wasn't worshipped openly, but when Ulfric started making waves, the Thalmor came down on us hard. To make matters worse, he unfairly challenged Torygg. Torygg was young and inexperienced, but he couldn't refuse because it was done openly. If Ulfric had been smart and not let his temper get the best of him, the Thalmor wouldn't be in Skyrim hauling off our people. He wasn't thinking that once we recover from the Great War, we could crush the Aldmeri Dominion. Instead, we are wasting precious soldiers and supplies fighting among ourselves."

"I like the way you think." Hrongar said.

"As for the matter of High King," Greeta continued. "Neither Elisif nor Ulfric are fit. Ulfric is too temperamental to be diplomatic, too short sighted. Elisif is just a girl with no experience but playing the pretty arm candy of the High King."

"Hmm, that's an interesting point." Hrongar mused. "Who do you think should be High King?"

"It has to be someone who is level-headed, good at diplomacy, and understands the needs of Skyrim and her people. All of them, not just us Nords." She explained.

"You really studied about this." Hrongar assessed. "That shows you have real intelligence."

"Thank you." Greeta said.

"We better bed down. Morning will be here soon enough." Hrongar told Greeta.

Greeta tossed another log in the fire, and then slipped into her bedroll. Hrongar checked the horses once more, and then laid down in his bedroll. He fell asleep to thoughts of the dark haired, blue eyed woman laying across from him.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER SIX

Hrongar woke to the sound of sizzling.

"What are you cooking?" He asked.

"I'm cooking eggs."

"Where did you get eggs?"

"I bought some off the mine owner, fresh bread also." She smiled.

Hrongar heard Greeta's stomach rumble this time. He laughed.

"Now you sound like the hungry bear."

"Do you get to travel much?" Greeta asked.

"Not as much as I would like. Being the Jarl's bodyguard, I can't leave for too long." He answered.

"You seem more relaxed outside of Dragonsreach." She observed.

"I hate politics and Proventus' constant whining."

"Do you have a wife?"

"No, haven't found the right one yet." He stated. "Are you married Greeta?"

"No. I would like to get married someday, but with this Dragonborn business, I doubt I'll live long enough to find a husband." She grimaced.

"You never know what will happen between now and then Greeta. You might be married sooner than you think." Hrongar stated.

After finishing breakfast, they packed up and traveled towards Ivarstead. Halfway there, they stopped to rest the horses. Greeta needed to relieve herself but had to walk a while to find a more private spot. When she finished, she started back. Suddenly, an arrow pierced her thigh and she screamed. An orc ran out and pinned her to the ground.

"You'll make a fine toy for the boys back at the camp." He laughed evilly.

"Not today you filthy bastard!" Greeta heard Hrongar bellow as he crashed through the brush with his battle axe raised.

Hrongar brought down the axe on the orc's neck before he could get up. The body of the orc flopped back down on Greeta. Blood was spurting from his neck onto her face and chest.

"Get him off! Get him off!" She screamed in a shocked panic.

Hrongar grabbed the body and heaved it over into the brush.

"Are you okay?" Hrongar checked for wounds and found the arrow embedded deep in her thigh.

"Damn it!" He cursed. "Let me get you over to the horses." He picked her up in his arms and carried her back, then sat her down gently. He grabbed a healing potion and a leather strap. Kneeling down beside her, he looked into her eyes.

"I've got to pull that arrow out." He said apologetically. "It'll hurt like hell."

"Just do it!" She demanded, biting down on the leather strap he gave her.

"Ready?" He asked, taking hold off the arrow tightly.

Greeta nodded her head

Hrongar jerked hard and quick. Greeta screamed onto the leather, tears streaming down her cheeks. He poured half the potion directly into the wound and gave her the rest to drink. While waiting for her wound to heal, Hrongar got a water skein and a torn cloth. He began washing the blood from her face and neck.

When she was healed enough to ride, they traveled the rest of the way to Ivarstead. It was after dark when they arrived at the Vilemyr Inn. There was only one room available. Hrongar gave Greeta the bed while he slept on the floor in his bedroll. Hrongar thought to himself as he lay there. This is the first time he had ever shared a room with a woman and not shared her bed. He chuckled softly and went to sleep.

When they woke the next morning Hrongar suggested she might want to take a bath and clean up more. She agreed. He had her pass her armor to him through the door so he could see about getting it cleaned up. Hrongar found a blacksmith and, using Greeta's old armor for sizing, had the blacksmith fit a new set of leather armor. While he was out, he wrote a letter to Jarl Balgruuf.

Brother,

We have made it to Ivarstead and will be staying a few days before Greeta heads up to High Hrothgar. We encountered bandits at Valtheim Towers and cleared them out. Greeta is an excellent shot with the bow. You would be impressed. I suggest you station guards at the towers.

On our second day, we had an incident with an orc. Greeta was hit in the leg with an arrow. She is well now. I killed the orc.

I also found out she stands with the Empire. She has an interesting view about the position of High King. I'll explain when I return.

Hrongar

P.S. I think she might be the one. So hands OFF!

Greeta was really enjoying her bath. It felt good to get the dust and blood off her skin. After drying off and combing out her hair, she decided not to put it in the usual braid and left it loose. Her dark hair reached her mid-back. She checked her bags for the extra clothes Lydia was supposed to pack, but found them missing.

"Damn it Lydia! Now what am I going to do? I don't have my armor."

Having no other choice, she went through Hrongar's belongings, hoping to find an extra tunic. She found a burgundy one and slipped it on. It was big on her and thankfully long enough to cover the important parts. When the wash tub was removed, Greeta sat on the bed with a blanket over her legs then locked the door. Shortly after there was a knock and Hrongar called out from the other side.

"Can I come in?"

Greeta went and let him in.

"Is that my tunic?" He asked, grinning at the beautiful picture he was seeing. A familiar twinge hit below his belt.

"I'm sorry, Lydia forgot my extra clothes and I had to steal your tunic." She explained.

"Thank you, Lydia. I'm definitely happy with it." Hrongar said.

"Ugh, men!" Greeta huffed as she took a seat at the table and trying to keep things covered.

"What about my armor?" She asked desperately.

"It will be a couple days." He grinned.

"Arrgh, that's just great."

"Yeah, that's just great." Hrongar said with a drawl. After a few minutes, Hrongar threw his hands up.

"Alright, after we eat, I will try and find you some breeches." He said.

"Thank you."

Hrongar ordered food to be brought to the room. When it came he answered the door, and then shut it again. Hrongar ate slowly, taking in Greeta's appearance as long as he could.

"I like your hair down like that; it makes you even more ravishing."

"Well, thank you Hrongar."

He finally finished and went to get her some breeches. While waiting for him to return, Greeta started thinking about what it would be like with Hrongar. She had been with a couple of men before but they weren't anything like him. She wondered how he would look without all that armor and if he would be a good lover. Hrongar knocked on the door startling her out of her thoughts. She opened the door and he handed her some breeches and ankle boots.

"I'll turn around while you slip those on."

After she got on her breeches, she told him he can turn back around. "How much do I owe you for these?" She asked while putting on the boots.

"A kiss." He said.

"A kiss!" She screeched.

"Yes, I had to sit here and look at you and restrain myself. You could at least give me a kiss." He said indignantly.

"Fine. But only a kiss."

She went to give him a kiss, but when their lips touched it felt so right. He groaned and kissed her harder. She responded by wrapping her arms around his neck, pulling him deeper into the kiss. They pulled apart to catch their breath.

"I wasn't expecting all that." Hrongar whispered lustfully.

"Me either."

"How about we go for a walk? You know, get some fresh air." Hrongar suggested, trying to calm the ache in his manhood.

"Sure, I could use some fresh air." Greeta agreed, trying to calm her racing heart.

They walked for awhile in silence, both thinking about what happened.

"Greeta?" Hrongar spoke softly.

"Yes, Hrongar?"

"I know this is sudden but I really like you and I've all kinds of feelings going on." He admitted.

"I do too, Hrongar."

"Greeta, would you be my wife?" He asked nervously.

"Hrongar, are you sure that's what you want?"

"Yes, yes I do. I love you!" He declared.

"I love you too." She said, wrapping her arms around him and kissing him again.

He picked her up, twirled her around laughing. Setting her down again, he said:

"This is what we'll do. After we get back to Whiterun we will tell my brother. Then head to Riften and get married. Is that alright?"

"Yes, that's fine. So after we are married, where exactly are we going to live?"

"Well, my room is too small and not private enough. We could stay in your quarters until we have our own house and I arrange for different security measures at night; I'll have to be in Dragonsreach during the day." He told her.

"I can live with that. What if I have to travel because of this Dragonborn business?"

"I'll go with you when I can, I won't like it when I can't, but you'll have Lydia with you." He explained.

"Well, okay then."

They walked back to the inn and sat around the central fire, enjoying the music and stories. Thundering was heard, startling everyone.

"DOVAKIIN." The Greybeards called again.

Greeta looked at Hrongar and said: "We need to leave for High Hrothgar as soon as my armor is ready."

"I hate to break it to you, but you'll have to make that trip by yourself." Hrongar said sadly.

"What! Why?" Greeta frowned.

"No one meets the Greybeards without invitation and they only invited you. Besides climbing the 7000 steps is a personal journey." Hrongar explained.

"If that's the way it has to be, then so be it." She conceded, getting up to leave.

"Where are you going?" Hrongar asked.

"I'm going to our room. I need to be alone for awhile." She told him.

"Okay, I'll hang out here."

By the time Hrongar retired to their room, Greeta was fast asleep. Not wanting to disturb her or crawl into her bed without her permission, he went to his bedroll.


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER SEVEN

Hrongar woke up later than usual the following morning. He looked around to see Greeta still asleep. He let her sleep and went to sit on the porch until she awoke. While waiting, he got word Greeta's armor was ready. He went to pick it up and pay the man.

"I was told the armor was ready."

"It's over there." The man pointed "Check it and see if it meets your approval."

Hrongar looked it over carefully. It was a thicker material like he wanted, and dyed black to help hide bloodstains. He paid the man handsomely, and then took it to Greeta. Knocking out their door he called to her, "Can I come in?"

"Yes Hrongar." She was at the table eating.

"You'll be glad to know your armor is finished." He placed it on the bed.

"That's not my armor." She said.

"Your old set was shot, so I had a new set made. It's thicker, so you'll have to get used to it." He explained. "Try it on and see if it fits."

"Turn around." Greeta ordered.

"Do I have to?" He teased, but turned around.

Once she had her armor on, she told him he could turn back around.

"You're right it's heavier, but other than that, it's just fine." She said. "How much do I owe you?"

"Don't worry about it. You're fixing to be my wife. It's my job to keep you protected."

Greeta gave him a kiss. "When I get back from speaking with the Greaybeards I'll thank you properly." She winked.

"I like the sound of that!" He said.

Greeta prepared to leave, taking only what she needed. She had to travel light, so left her sword and only took her bow. Hrongar walked her to the edge of town where the path of the 7000 steps began. He watched until he could no longer see her. He went and took his horse for a ride, staying out until dark. Hrongar didn't sleep that night; too busy worrying about his woman.

The courier entered Dragonsreach and Irileth met him halfway.

"State your business." She demanded.

"I have a letter for the Jarl." He answered. "From a man named Hrongar."

"You may approach the Jarl." She said.

"Jarl Balgruuf, I have a letter for you from a man named Hrongar." the courier said.

"Hand it here." Balgruuf said, reaching out for the letter.

Once it was in his hand, he dismissed the courier. Balgruuf read the letter chuckling to his self. He folded it and stuck it in his pocket.

"Is everything alright, my Jarl?" Irileth asked.

"Yes, Hrongar and the Dragonborn made it to Ivarstead. They encountered bandits at Valtheim Towers, but they cleared them out. Station a few of your men there to ensure the safety of travelers." Balgruuf ordered.

"Right away, my Jarl." Irileth left.

Balgruuf thought about what Hrongar admitted in his letter. "Ah, Hrongar has a woman finally stole your heart?" He muttered to himself.

Hrongar feel asleep in the early hours of the morning. Waking well after noon day, he walked outside and heard thundering from the mountain.

"She made it." He said to no one. His heart swelled with pride for his warrior woman.

He kept busy while he waited for her return. He cleaned his armor to a shine, sharpened both their swords, had the bedding changed, and then took a bath. He put his armor back on and sat on the porch of the inn and waited. Hrongar was speaking to a guard when he saw her cross the bridge.

"She's back!" He exclaimed, clapping the guard on the back. Hrongar stepped off the porch so she could see him.

"Hrongar!" Greeta cried out, as she jumped into his arms and kissed him.

"Glad you made it back, love." He said.

They went into the inn and sat by the fire so Greeta could warm up. They ordered mead and Greeta began telling him of her trip up the mountain.

"The climb was rough. It was slow going because it was real icy in some parts and deep snow in others. I did run across a couple of wolves, but I killed them easily." Greeta paused taking a big gulp of mead. Then Hrongar saw he face drop.

"What is it Greeta, what happened?" He asked worriedly.

"There was this goat." She said seriously.

"A goat? What could be so bad about a goat?"

"This goat came running down the path and crashed right into me. It knocked me over, sending me sliding down the path straight to the edge. I couldn't get a foothold to stop myself, until right before I went off the edge. I was able to catch myself by grabbing onto a sapling." Pausing, she took another swig of mead.

"What!" Hrongar bellowed, causing a few patrons to turn their way to see what was going on. As she started to speak, they all tried to hear what she said.

"There I was daggling halfway off the mountain and holding on tight as I could. I was trying to calm myself so I could think. My first thought was 'Here I am, I've killed bandits. I've killed bears and saber cats. I even killed a dragon and took its soul. Only to be done in by a damned goat!" She paused, finishing off the last of her mead. Another full mug of mead was placed in front of her by a man listening to her story. She nodded her thanks to him, and then continued.

"I looked up to see if I had any handholds nearby. I realized if I could pull myself up enough to get my feet under me, I could push myself up to the tree above the one I was holding. It took a couple of tries, but I managed it. After that, I was able to pull myself up the path little by little."

Cheers went up in the inn. She looked up and realized the whole place had been listening. She then turned back to Hrongar.

"After that the rest of the climb was easy. It was late evening when I got to High Hrothgar." She finished.

They finished their mead, and then Hrongar said, "We better get some sleep. Tomorrow will be a long day." This cue let the patrons know the story was finished at least, for them. Hrongar and Greeta went to their room and sat down on the bed.

"So tell me, what went on with the Greybeards."

"I went in and they spoke with me that night about being Dragonborn. I asked them if the return of the dragons and me being the Dragonborn was connected. They believe that it was and told me that Alduin has returned."

"The world-eater himself!" Hrongar exclaimed.

"Yes, and I was the only one who could kill the dragons permanently by taking their souls. I also am the only one to defeat Alduin. But it was my choice whether I chose to defeat him or let him end the world." Greeta said. "Today they tested my ability to see how easily I learned to shout. They then tasked me with retrieving the Horn of Jurgen Windcaller from Ustengrav and return it to them. When I return with the horn, they will officially recognize me."

"What are you going to do?" Hrongar asked.

"I'm going to wait awhile before retrieving the horn; I want to do some research first. So let's do as we planned; go back to Whiterun in the morning, after that get married, and when I feel the time is right, I will head out."

"Okay then, I'll go check the horses and make sure they'll be ready for the trip. You pack the gear while I'm doing that." Then he left.

While Hrongar was at the stable, Greeta quickly packed everything. She thought about his bedroll and decided to roll it up. She changed into his tunic and let down her hair. When he returned, he saw her dressed in his tunic and smiled.

He looked around and asked, "Where's my bedroll?"

She smiled, walking over to him with desire in her eyes. Wrapping their arms around each other, they kissed deeply. Hrongar felt his desire rise. She began removing his armor piece by piece.

"Let me unsheathe you Hrongar."

His mansword stood at the ready when the last of his armor was removed. Hrongar tore off the tunic she was wearing and ran his hands over her body. He picked her up and placed her on the bed, then commenced showing her his sword play late into the night.

Wilhelm was cleaning up the inn when he passed by their door. Hearing the moans coming from the room, he said to himself. "Bout time they shared the bed."


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER EIGHT

Hrongar and Greeta slept later than usual, putting them a couple hours behind their departure. That meant it would be after dark when they arrived at Darkwater Crossing. Halfway into their trip the sky began to darken.

"Looks like it's going to storm." Greeta observed

"Hopefully it will hold off until we reach Darkwater." Hrongar said as he looked up.

They picked up their pace. It wasn't long until their mounts started acting up.

"They smell something they don't like." Hrongar said trying to settle his horse. Suddenly, a huge saber cat leaped out of the brush onto the hindquarters of his horse. The horse screamed as it went to the ground. Hrongar was able to throw himself away from his horse so that he wouldn't be crushed underneath it. His landing was hard and his battle axe gashed his shoulder. Greeta pulled up her bow and sent an arrow into the cat's flank. The beast looked up, eyeing Hrongar close by, and prepared to pounce. Greeta let loose another arrow hitting the cat behind its foreleg and into its heart. Hrongar's horse was down and dying a slow agonizing death. Greeta drew her dagger and slit the animal's throat. She raced over to Hrongar, pulling out a vial of healing potion. She dumped it into his wound. While he waited for the potion to work, Greeta unpacked the dead horse and put everything onto hers. With the extra weight on her horse, they would have to walk and lead the horse behind them. Finally, Hrongar's wound was healed enough to begin their trek again. They had walked for an hour when the clouds broke.

"Great!" Hrongar roared. "If losing my horse wasn't bad enough, now we have to walk to Darkwater in the pouring rain.

"You're such a bear." Greeta teased, trying to lighten the mood.

By the time they reached Darkwater Crossing, it was well after dark. They were exhausted, cold, and soaked to the bone. Hrongar put the horse in an enclosure with a cow and unpacked their bags. They walked up to the main cabin and Greeta knocked on the door. An elderly man opened the door and upon seeing them, exclaimed.

"By the nines, you two look like a couple of drowned skeevers! Come in, come in. Go stand in front of the fire, I'll go find you some dry clothing." He scurried to the basement.

Greeta and Hrongar laid out their bags on one side of the fire and their boots on the other to dry out. The elderly man returned with two sets of clothing and a large blanket.

"Here these should fit. I'll step into the other room so you can change." The old man said.

When he left, Hrongar held up the blanket like a curtain so Greeta could change. Then he changed and wrapped the blanket around them as they sat in front of the hearth.

"We're decent." Hrongar called.

The man came out with a tray full of food and a large jug of mead.

"You two must be hungry. Here you go." He set the meal down in front of them. "You're welcome to stay as long as you need."

"We really appreciate your kindness." Greeta said.

"You're quite welcome."

After everyone finished their supper, they all retired for the night. The man went to his room and Greeta and Hrongar to the floor in front of the fire.

It rained all the next day, so the two stayed with the old man and told stories and drank mead. When the rain stopped Hrongar packed the horse, while Greeta went to pay the old man for letting them stay.

"No need for that, missy." The old man said. "Your company was payment enough."

Hrongar and Greeta started their return trip to Whiterun again. They made it to Valtheim Towers without incident. The two were greeted by the guards Irileth had stationed there after getting Hrongar's letter. When they reached Honningbrew Meadery, Hrongar looked up at Dragonsreach.

"I hate to admit it, but I was beginning to miss this place." He laughed.

Proventus and Jarl Balgruuf were standing on the great porch looking out over the plains. It was near sunset when they seen the two travelers nearing the Meadery.

"My Jarl, I believe that's Hrongar and the Dragonborn. What happened to their horse?"

"I figure we will find out when they get here, Proventus." Jarl Balgruuf retorted.

"Ah, brother! You have returned and our Thane as well." Jarl Balgruuf said as he met them halfway. "I am glad you are safely back here at home."

The cook brought two hot meals and sat them down on the table. Balgruuf told them eat and get settled in, he would speak to them afterwards. Balgruuf left for his quarters. The two ate hungrily then took their belongings to Greeta's room. Hrongar then left to speak with Balgruuf in his quarters. Greeta undressed and slid into bed. She waited to go to sleep until after Hrongar returned. When he did, he undressed and slip into bed with her.

"What did you tell your brother?" She asked.

"I told him of our trip and what the Greybeards had said and the task they gave you. Then I told him we wanted to go to Riften and get married as soon as it was possible."

"What did he say?"

"He said no brother of his was getting married in Riften. He ordered us to have the wedding here at Dragonsreach and it would take place in a week." Hrongar informed her as he laughed. "Announcements will be sent out tomorrow."


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER NINE

Greeta went to Farengar's study to se about getting more information about the dragons. Farengar gave her what information he had came across over the last few weeks since studying the Dragonstone. Also he gave her what books he had on the legend of the Dragonborns of old. Greeta took them back to her quarters and left them. She decided to go to Warmaiden's and talk to Adrianne about Hrongar's wedding gift.

"Adrianne, how are you today?" Greeta greeted.

"Thane, it's good to see you. I'm busy as ever." Adrianne responded. "What can I do for you today?"

"I wanted to ask you to make a dragon bone battle axe. It's to be Hrongar wedding gift."

"I'm curious, why dragon bone?" Adrianne asked.

"Dragon bone is much stronger than any other material, but it's also much lighter as well." Greeta explained. "Just think how deadly it would be in his hands. As strong as he swings the one he currently has, the lighter, stronger dragon bone axe would be even deadlier." Greeta explained.

"Hmm, I see your point. I'll need you to bring me some bones. When do you need it?"

"I have plenty of bone stored in Dragonsreach; I'll get them as soon as I leave here. I'll need it finished by our wedding day. Can you have it ready by then?" Greeta said.

"Of course, I'll have my husband work on my other orders and I'll start on yours as soon as you bring me the bones." Adrianne stated.

"Thank you, I'll be sure to pay you well. I'll be back in a few minutes." Greeta left for her quarters.

Hrongar watched as Greeta entered Farengar's study. While she was busy talking to the wizard he quietly slipped out and went down to the Wind District. He turned to go up to see Eorlund at the Sky Forge.

"Ah, Eorlund, I have a very important job for you." Hrongar said as he clapped the old man on the shoulder.

"What kind of job, Hrongar?"

"I need you to make me a wedding ring for my bride-to-be. I want it to be silver with a diamond in the center and a sapphire on each side of the diamond. Then I need a silver dagger with a sapphire in the center of the hilt on each side. I have all the materials here in this satchel that you should need." Hrongar explained.

"You must really love this woman to have something this expensive made?" Eorlund joked.

"You have no idea, friend."

"I understand, I love my Fralia greatly as well." Eorlund smiled. "I have them finished in time."

"If you need anything else, just let me know." Hrongar offered.

The palace was busy with the preparations for the wedding. They had a very short time to get things ready. The kitchen staff was creating a menu for the wedding feast, sending out orders for extra food and ingredients they needed. Other servants were tasked with making an ordering the decorations for the palace. Proventus was sending out invitations to all the nobles in the hold. Farengar was tasked with creating a magical light show off the great porch the night of the wedding. The royal dressmaker was brought in to get the measurements of the happy couple for their wedding attire. The whole of Dragonsreach was a buzz with excitement of the upcoming wedding. Even the city seemed happy about the wedding. It was something wonderful in the midst of the current situation of Skyrim.

With all the activity going on, the week passed quickly. All the preparations were done. The main hall was decorated with flowers everywhere. The banners had been washed and hung again. Bards were brought in from Solitude to provide music and song. Blackbriar Reserve was brought in from Riften. Maven herself showed up, it was definitely a chance to promote her new take-over of Honningbrew Meadery. Jarl Balgruuf wanted his brother to have a grand wedding; he waited a long time for him to marry.

Hrongar and Balgruuf were in the Jarl's quarters getting dressed for the wedding.

Balgruuf kept teasing his brother about married life, but Hrongar took it all in stride.

"I'm happy for you Hrongar. Greeta will be good for you. She is a beautiful woman. She's is smart, courageous, and capable of fighting by your side. She may even be able to reign in that temper of yours as well."

"Thank you, brother. Well I believe we are ready to head down a start this wedding."

The two men went downstairs to wait for Greeta. Soon ooh's and ahh's were heard as Greeta started down the stairs. Her hair was down and a silver sapphire circlet was upon her brow. Her dress was silver with long belled sleeves. A dark blue dragon was embroidered on her gown. It started at the hem and spiraled upward with the head ending at the bodice. When Hrongar saw her, he was filled with love and pride.

"I've never seen a sight more beautiful than she is today." He said.

Then they were wed. Balgruuf toasted the new couple and the feast began. The feasting went on for hours. After dark everyone retired to the great porch to see the show Farengar had planned. It was a wonderful display. Farengar even managed to pull off a flying dragon illusion. You could here the cheers coming from the city below as they watched the show as well.


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER TEN

One year later, Greeta woke up feeling sick to her stomach. It went on everyday for several weeks. Hrongar finally convinced Greeta to allow Danica Pure-Spring to take a look at her. Hrongar waited until Danica left before coming in.

"Are you feeling better?" He asked.

"Yes, Danica gave me some herbs to ease the sickness."

"What did she say was wrong?"

"There's nothing wrong, Hrongar." She smiled

"Then why have you been so sick?" He asked getting impatient.

"Why, I'm carrying your child, my love."

"By the nines, are you serious?" He asked in disbelief and laid a hand on her belly.

"Yes." She grinned.

Hrongar stayed with her awhile before he returned to his duties. As he walked back to the Jarl, he had the biggest grin on his face.

"What's with the look, Hrongar?" Balgruuf asked.

"Balgruuf, I'm going to be a father!" He exclaimed.

"Well you old dog." Balgruuf said, clapping him on the back.

Hrongar and Greeta moved into the Wind District of Whiterun. Hrongar went to Dragonsreach daily. Greeta came and went as her conditioned would allow. Finally, after her body was heavy with child, he ordered her to stay abed, and then ordered Lydia, their housecarl, to ensure she stayed there. Danica came by more often to check on her. Soon she told Greeta and Lydia it would be any day now.

Four days later, Lydia ran to get Danica.

"It's coming, the baby's coming!" She yelled.

"Go get Hrongar." Danica ordered.

Hrongar and his brother, Balgruuf, waited downstairs in their home. Danica and Lydia helped birth the baby. Twelve grueling hours later, an ear-splitting wail was heard from upstairs. Soon after, the mother and baby were cleaned up and baby was fed. Danica called Hrongar to come up. He held the tiny infant in his arms. The child had dark hair and blue eyes like Greeta and looked like Hrongar.

"Son or daughter?" He finally asked.

"You have a son, love." Greeta said.

Hrongar walked out to the loft and bellowed. "I have a son!"

The shout startled the infant, causing him to wail even louder than his father.

"Aye and he has his father's temper." Balgruuf teased. "What shall be his name?"

"He shall be called Kodaav, meaning 'bear' in the dragon tongue." Hrongar announced.

"It certainly fits." Greeta said, as she nursed her hungry little bear.


End file.
